


Trapped in One’s Mind

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Feitan, Collars, Enhanced Senses, F/M, Gags, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate Use Of Nen, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Sex, Mistress, Multi, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: A smirk went across her face as his chest rises, his voice screeching through the gag. A beautiful sight before her. Rope wrapped around pale skin with a petite yet strong physique. His night black sky hair tossed back when he ties to close his legs from the sheer agony he’s in. And all she did was smirk. Smirk all the way as his state of mind is slowly becoming broken.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeparationBoundary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/gifts).



> A little gift for this lovely writer. One of their works inspired me to write this, and I would like everyone to check out their works because they’ve done an amazing job!  
> Plus, we need more bottom Feitan. He’s short and snarky, so dicking down little brats are fun to do.

“Quite the violent one, aren’t ya?” She smirks, sitting on her red oak desk, polished to perfection. Her plump lips laced with pink aphrodisiac gloss as her eyes were shaded with fairy purple. It sharpened her ink black eyes as her delicate hands held her head with the elbow leaning on the desk.

Her platinum hair were ocean waves, swaying with her head tilts. She hums as the very thing in front of her flared at her very being, as if planning how to mangle her thin body and tear off her soft yet firm breasts. It only made her pink lips smirk upwards, more so than she usually does.

She cooed, “Fei-Chan! Why such hostility? As your Mistress,” she stood up with her hands on the desk, and walks up to the man, grabbing a pale yet slender chin with her finger. “she does **not** like this disrespect.” She whispered the last part. 

Shades of grey flared up with his eyebrows in a knot, burrowing down into his eyes, though they are wide. The chilly air around him speaks more volume than his expression. 

Pure and utter bloodlust. The excitement of wanting her dead pooled in with pure anger and hatred. Oh, it makes her shiver as the ball gag ornate him perfectly. Even the drool dripping down his bare chest, sliding down his pale stomach made her smirk more. 

His legs were widen and up in the air thanks to blood red rope. The same rope that kept his murderous hands behind the chair he was tied down to. She’s loving that bloodlust on him. And how she’s about to smack it away! 

”Oi!” She flared at him with feign anger, yet her voice teased, joyous in his rebellious nature. “Don’t disrespect your Mistress!” 

In a fair swoop, the fingers that cradled his chin went to his nipple, sharply! Her vice grip on it made him hiss through the gag. His eyes widen from the jolt of pain. His head went back, eyes widen, taken aback by such atrocity this bitch did to him!

Her smirk never left her facade as her other hand went for the other. Twisting and pulling violently as they both went hard. He threw his back and tried to release his hands from the rope, thrashing about. But as he applied any strength, it glowed with a light that only kept him at bay.

His voice betrayed him because of the yelp that came from the bottom of his voice. With each twist, his voice keens for her. How dare it allows itself to do so! His glare deepens for her, not afraid to fight her.

She merely hums, asking with her sultry voice, “Does Little Fei-Chan like that? I guess that’s one way to make a slave behave.”

Another tweak of both his nipples, this time, rubbing them in between her finger, cause his voice to pitch and growl. He attempts to struggle his chest out of the way to only allow the rope to dig deeper into his chest area, making the chest torture worse. The gentler approach stop the pain on his nipples, but his chest shivered. He tries to shake his head to stop whatever she’s doing from going into his mind. 

_His body is betraying his expression. Ah, such a lovely sight._ She sneers to herself, her lips going down into his chest. Feitan’s voice exploded in anguish when she did the most disgusting thing in the world! 

She wraps her lips around his one nipple, sucking it gently. With each slow suck, a lick follows through. His face flushed red, trying to release his hands again, but each time he tried anything, she sucked harder. Her wet tongue flicked his hard nipple as her warm mouth embraced it. Even her hand played with the other. 

He flinched at the new feeling welling up. His chest started to tingle, but he won’t allow himself to feed into that curiosity. He growled and tried to bite through the gag to bite her face off, but even the gag had the same glow that he couldn’t penetrate. She’s suckling gently that his head began to become lighter. What is she doing?!

And she knew what type of growl this man is producing. Pride trying to voice out as it’s being laced with interest. And maybe something deeper, something he never knew his body wanted. But she knew what it was. Your body is an animal, for crying out loud, and one knows what they do for survival. 

She moved her head away from his chest. A whine escaped his throat. Her eyes widen, but quickly went to the other one to start the same treatment she did for his former nipple. She felt him struggling again, but not as much as before. Maybe due to exhaustion or the interest rising from his gut. Either or, she felt her stomach warm up as his struggling is futile. 

The assault on his other nub made his voice hitch. The tingling is rising! No! He refuses to give in! He furiously shakes his head, trying his damn best to struggle violently. His muscles tensed after each suckle and each lick cause his head to swing back. The feeling in his chest continues to rise in which he tries to deepen his futile glare. 

He tries to close his eye to ignore it, but the next lick cause the sensation to move to his stomach to twist and warm up. He gasped through the gag. He’s so sensitive! So adorable~ 

He opened his eyes when it went away. There she stands, licking her lip to savor his misery. He panted through his nose, scowling at the wench. Pretty cute with his pale cheeks fully red. 

Plus, his perked up nubs were a sight. She wouldn’t imagine they’d be pink. 

But the truly honest part of his body was lower. Feitan noticed her stare and looked down. His eyes widen, trying to struggle with his legs as the rope digs into his skin. But it didn’t hide the hardness of his erection. Standing there, mocking him. 

Giggling, she went down and drag down her finger from the tip to the base. The sweet melody of a moan with the solo of his growl escaping his throat caused her to shiver. The symphony of someone submitting to pleasure is something she would die to listen to. She clicked yer tongue with the rhythm of her fingers going up and down like a metronome. 

His whole body shivered. His head started to spin. Tip to the base, all he saw was white. No! He should be seeing red! Red on the flesh of this woman! Red with rage! 

Yet each stroke cause his mind to flinch back.

He tried to cover his legs, but thanks to the ropes, it was deemed impossible. 

Because of the rhythm, it’s ruthlessly causing him desire. He hated it. His abused nipples tingled a bit as his cock is being played like a fiddle. He wants focus on the murder of this woman, but his mind continues to go back his own body being tortured. 

He can’t stand it anymore! He’s gonna-

“That’s right!” His eyes widen when she pulled her hand away. Red and white blurred together as his stomach painfully twisted. 

That’s a good thing, right? He didn’t give in to whatever she was doing, right? Why can’t he stop his legs from twitching in agony?! 

The woman went up and went to the far corner of the room. He noticed the bag as she rustles through it to find something. She gets up and smirks. Feitan never felt like shrinking up until now. Fuck, why did his cock jump?!   
  
With a smirk, she played around with some clips with bulbs on them. They were a hot pink color. His eyes widen when he realize what they were. He tried to struggle again which made her giggle. 

“Look at these cute, little nipple clamps.” She smiles a shit eating grin, already placing one on his nipple. They were too tight. He whined when the other one was placed on him. “But they’re very **powerful**.” 

An explosive hum erupted from the clamps. His muscles tensed up as his eyes shut closed. The tingling gotten worse! He couldn’t keep his voice in. It pitched as the feeling was intense. He shouldn’t allow this bitch to win. He won’t allow it to-

Ah- It stopped again?! 

No! This is a good thing! He shouldn’t be disappointed. Yet his nipples were really hard and twitching as his voice whines. 

“Ok now. This is the fun part.”

Her hands starts to glow. She placed it on his head and grips it. Is this how he dies? In an embarrassing state? Well, at least he doesn’t have to deal with this anymore. 

His eyes widen. The tight clamps made his chest rise. His chest shivered. What the hell?! 

“Oh~ Do you what I’ve done? Hehehe. Me, being an Enhancer, I have the ability to enhance someone’s senses.” She went down to his ear and whispered softly, making his spine shiver, “~And I’ve just enhanced your sense of pleasure~.” 

A small tug on one of the clamps made him scream through the gag. “Now we’re getting started~“

He heard a switch. They’ve started again! He threw his head back as drool escaped his mouth. His eyes were wide. It’s too intense! The tingling is going straight to his stomach and to his cock! 

She hums to herself. Taking a closer look, she didn’t need to stimulate his cock anymore. It looks like those clamps are doing the job for her, just from his own nubs when it started to twitch. Oh, how he’s dripping so much from them. That made her laugh. Oh, how she loved using this ability! It amazes her that she can make people cum just from their own nipples. 

Is she going to do that with him? Maybe. That is, if he’s going to be a good boy. She caught sight of his legs squirming. Even his cock was throbbing hard. Oh. He’s about to burst. Can’t let that happen now, can we? 

She switched off the devices, causing another whine from him. She gently pulled on the wires of the clamps which erupted a long and low groan from him. Is he really starting up again like that? That’s hilarious! 

Yet she digressed, and hums, “So are ya going to be a good slave, now?” His eyes widen and glared back at her. Ah. Yes. That Go-to-hell face means he’s not giving up. Going in front of him and taking a nice look at that gorgeous cock of his she smirks, humming, “Guess I’ll have to punish you then.~”  
  
She had something behind her. It looked like two pretty big ring. It snapped open and went around the base of his organ and below the tip. It was tight, uncomfortably so. He nearly came from those, too! His eyes widen and started to fruitlessly kick his feet. He glared bloody murder at her. The drool on his face, dripping down his chest showed more volumes, though. 

She kneeled down and starts to play with him again. His muscles tensed as his one eye closed. His face is scrunched up. He’s watches as her index finger was carefully dragged from his base to the tip and then had her fingers like scissors, dragging them down slowly. Each movement caused jolts; waves; of pleasure to shoot right into his body. She repeated those two motions until he became a bumbling, moaning mess. 

No! He shook his head. He won’t allow himself to fall for her schemes!

His very core tense. He screamed through the gag when she accidentally grazed a sensitive part of his cock. His body betrayed him when it tried put his hips into her hand. His vision was whiting out again. His stomach knotted warmly which caused him to flinch. He felt like he’s melting. 

He doesn’t want her fingers. He wants her whole hand! _Stop!_ He thought to himself. He can’t let her win! She lets go. 

NOOooohh! She stopped aaaagaainnn. 

How she loved the sight of him. His eyes are foggy from intense euphoria and teasing. Drool laced his chest. Sweat dropped down his face, and covered everything. Now his decorated cock pleaded. Pleading to cum. 

She blinked, and glared at the floor with her cheeks pouting. Shit. She forgot. Sighing, wishing to see him crack more. “I forgot I had to do stuff today, so I have to leave for a couple of hours.” 

She blinked when Feitan’s form flinched, he let out a little whine. A smirk appeared on her face. She nearly forgot that these were infused with Nen for a second. “But you won’t be bored to death. No.” His eyes widen, staring right at her. They’re trembling. 

Welp, she won’t see it until she comes back, but that’s ok. “I’m going to give your toys a command. **High power, don’t make him cum, turn on after 10 seconds.** ” 

The items started to glow. Feitan’s eyes were wide, as he stared at the items, which made her shiver. They were that of horror. He tried to struggle again and he looked up at her, which caused her to have the biggest, shit-eating grin in the world. Those eyes begged her not to do this. To make him cum. His desperate voice even cried out to her. 

She flipped the switch. His voice screeched. The cock rings are vibrating! His nipple clamps were going harder this time! He’s going to die! He wants to cum! He **needs** to cum! 

Her laughter echoed the room after taking in a sight. His eyes were crossing together! And he even has tears in his eyes! She went behind him and gripped a clump of his black hair, and her hands started to glow again. His eyes widened and his chest risen and back arching. 

Doubling one’s sense of pleasure had always been fun. But now it’s 10 times the fun. The biggest whine escaped after she heard the vibrations turned off. His body even spasmed from the unfinished pleasure. Whelp. Time to make her leave. But before doing so, she almost forgot. Going into her pocket, she took out a soft, yet shiny, black sleeping mask. She slid it over Feitan’s eyes. 

Before she left the room, she heard another round of vibrations alongside Feitan’s desperate voice through the gag. She looked behind him and closed the door. No word could be heard beyond this point. It makes it for a nice little hideout from unwanted eyes. No one will ever find her toys.

* * *

His mind continuously blanks out. With his sense of pleasure ten times the usual, it doesn’t take long for him to go on the edge. At least 30-40 seconds. He lost track of time. He nearly slipped into unconsciousness several times from the sheer agony of pleasure. 

His uneven breathing is making him dizzy. Hell. He’s can’t cum which makes it utter hell. He may die if this continues. It’s too much! He’s going to murder that woman-

It stopped at the edge again. His muscles flinched and spasmed from so much delayed pleasure, but his body stayed in the position they were tied up in. And it gets worse every time! 

His voice explodes and he toss his head back at the new wave. In this world of black his eyes are in, it forced the pleasure to increase. He’s about to burst any minute until it stopped. All sorts of pent up pressure in his stomach disappeared as it came. It made him cry. 

Sweat glistens his body. Precum continuously drips down from his cock to the inner of his legs. His muscles were twitching again from the new wave of vibrations. Is he going to be stuck like this forever? In this never-ending hell? 

The creek of the door opening caught his attention. A hum escapes from the woman’s lips. “Oh? You guys sure are freaks. I would’ve guessed anyone could die from this. Hell. Even times two the pleasure would’ve killed someone. You Spiders are something.”

He can no longer take it, though. He wants to cum. He can no longer stand it anymore. It’s going to happen again! The switch turned off. He panted, his mind can no longer keep up. But the vibrators didn’t happen. Wha-

“Now, I know you’re a busy man.” She replied, taking off his blindfold. He saw her confident form looking over him, ready to do whatever she pleased. Her sharp eyes made Feitan shiver. “But now we do as promised.” 

Wait... is she-

“Our deal. I have to make you cum from your ass.” Her voice was deep and thick with lewd and mischievous intent. Her smirk taunts him. She took a handful of his hair, forcing him to look at her, “Now, my question is... do you want to cum?” 

He’s in too much heat. He can’t stand it for any longer. His murderous eyes had no killing intent. It was wiped out by sheer pleasure and desperation. His voice was laced with it though the gag. 

He nods. 

Her smile went insane. From cheek to cheek, proud and in disbelief that she cracked a Spider! A member of the Phantom Troupe for fuck’s sake! The most notorious torturer in this world! Bondages in blood red rope, begging her to take him! She’s going to love fucking his ass and fucking his brains out. 

She pulled his head back, and unbuckled something from her jeans. It came off with a snap as his eyes saw a collar. Gracefully, she pulls it through his neck. Now her pure white, yet black haired, kitten finally has his collar on. So adorable. 

She latched on the leash pulling on it to make him look at her. She smirked as his eyes begged her. She released him from the nipple clamps and cock rings. Loosening her grip on the collar, she walks back to the bag, shuffling to find her next toy. 

Her eyes caught sight of two fun items. Her strap-on and some aphrodisiac oils. The minute he gets plunged with these two, he’ll want to be a cum dumpster for the rest of his life. She placed the strap-on around herself, and carried the vile of oil with her. 

She still wants to have fun with him. Yet her eyes went to the clock. That made her smirk. She walked back to the small torturer, watching him pant. His whining pleas made her wish she could play with him more. More, more and more until he breaks. 

A pop came from the lid. She poured the contents onto his crotch area and a bit on her fake cock. Using said cock, she lathered around the rim, which caused a shiver from him. He’s even panting too. Ah. She loves how fast it affects people. 

Hot. His whole guts feels extremely hot. She continues to lather him with a pinkish oil as she nearly inserted into him, but goes into another direction. She loved it when he tries to buck his hips into her when the tip was nearly in, but he feels empty now. Wet and and empty from his ass. The bindings made it impossible for him to ride the dildo. 

He’s going to go insane if she doesn’t fuck him now. He feels his asshole twitch with anticipation. He‘s so lightheaded, but his eyes kept on his crotch and her teasing. He didn’t see the smirk on her face. 

His eyes went to her and was about to beg, but he felt something large and long shoot right into him. His eyes widen and screamed through the gag as he began to moan. His body tensed. He... he nearly came again- 

Eyes blurred from the heat of his stomach and from the oils. 

She thrusts into him, causing him to throw his head back again. He moans uncontrollably. Feitan lost control of his facial expression when his eyes nearly rolled up to the back of his head. His tongue would stuck out if it wasn’t shoved with a gag. His stomach gripped on him in intense heat. 

Giggling, she came up with a devious plan. She stopped bucking into him and had her hand glow again. She placed it on his head as he was able to calm down a bit. Yet she could tell the heat isn’t going away. She let go of his head and had her fingertip glow instead and placed it above the crotch area. Her eyes went to the clock again and smiled. 

“Shu.” She whispered, and slammed the dildo into his prostrate. She heard she knocked the wind out of his lungs as his muscles stiffened. Tears fell down his face. And she believed his sanity got knocked out from the look of his distorted eyes. She laughed, continuously pounding his ass with her strap-on. “How do you like all the pleasure being on one point now?! It hurts so good, doesn’t it?”   
  
White spots filled his vision and mind with each thrust. His cock jumped. Drool continuously spill over his chest. His moans became animalistic, as expected. The wet sounds of pounding echoed into the room.

She’s right. It hurts so good. Carnal lust overtook his whole being. Each thrust from her Nen-boosted cock cause great pleasure to course throughout his body. Shockwave after shockwave of euphoria. 

He wanted to cum a million times like this. This cock filling him up and hitting his sweet spot. He wished he could spread his ass wide to get more of this euphoric sensation. 

Cumming! He’s going to cum! The mere thought made him relish this sensation. It made him so happy. Hours upon hours of hell, and now he can taste heaven. 

Ringing. His eyes widen when the clocked rung, she pulled out. His whole body twitched madly, his eyes rolling up. Lightning of pain and disappointment jolts through his body. Then he slumps into the bindings. The last remaining tears fell from exhaustion. 

“Times up~” she grinned ever so widely, but it sounds like she won. “A deal’s a deal.” 

He felt her go for his gag and released his mouth from its imprisonment ash she watched the string of saliva stretched out. She caught sight of his gaping ass wanting to be filled again. Even his mouth gaped like a fish to only let out. “cUm... fuck I... make cum...” 

The rest was in incoherent from his original language. She smirked. She knew a little bit of it, but not even she understood what he was trying to say. A thief so messed up, he can barely say anything other than “cum” and “fuck me.”

But she has to hold her end of the bargain. She went to the desk and took out Feitan’s small pants. It could fit her, but she’s still a bit taller than him. She went into his pant pockets and typed onto the screen. “Aaaaannnnnnd sent.” 

A smile graced her lips as she began to untie the thief. He fell onto the floor. His black hair pooled down. Those ropes dig into his skin to create a beautiful pattern on his porcelain white skin. His body is even convulsed with each second as she can still hear the man begging to cum through his nonsense. 

Maybe...

Going back to him, she gripped his hair again and had it flow Nen into his body. Now his pleasure was cut in half from his original state. “Good luck getting off, Spider. You probably need at least a few days of jacking off to have a small orgasm.” 

She giggled as his whole world went black.

* * *

His eye opened when he felt his body in puffy and soft blankets. Feitan’s body went into autopilot as he got up. He saw a desk with a letter on it with a curved, teardrop sharped with a thin girth, but stood up on it’s wide base with a remote controller. His hand reached for the note and unfolds it. 

_16:00 sharp, like we promised._

_Gave the information to your boss through your phone._

_But as you can see, I left you a gift._

_The buttplug already has batteries and remote is charged,  
_

_so you don’t need to worry about that._

_Plus, the apartment is soundproof and rented for at least 3 days for you,_

_but you can leave anytime or anything you want.  
_

_I hope the information was viable!  
_

_-Love, M. S._

His eyes went back to the buttplug, laying there underneath the lamp post with its dim light. He started to pant, and reached for the two items. Sounds of desperate moans and loud vibrations echo into the room. 


	2. Part 2 - Spider to Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan is acting weirdly. Chrollo wants to find out what it is. M.S.’s friend is interested in her new toy.

Chrollo sat in the dim room with a candlelight illuminating his frame. His eyes were on a book, but made a quick glance up to the small torturer. Fidgeting around as if he was itching for something. It was odd. He’s been acting like that ever since he came back. 

Now that the boss thinks about it, he’s been gone for a few days ever since he got the information on their next target. A pretty rare jewel from a place called the Dark Continent. It was enough to make the steal a lot more easier. Yet Number 2 was becoming more antsy. 

He tried to confront him about his behavior, but Feitan didn’t really say anything. Just “I good,” or whatever he usually says. He was so curious, that he had Phinks and Machi see what happened to him. He found a flustered Phinks and a slightly disturbed Machi afterwards.

In her words, she explained, “You see, Feitan has a bit of a sex problem,” then left it like that. He wasn’t sure how to take it, so she either allowed that thought sink in, or she didn’t want to say. Both are... Understandable.

Weird. Usually, Feitan isn’t really like that. The small Spider has his usual kicks from torturing people, especially on missions. Of course, whatever is bothering him isn’t getting in the way of their heists, but he usually doesn’t do anything unless it’s from the Boss’s orders or if something is necessary if there’s a mission. Other than that, any sort of game whether they be video games or “who can kill the most” with Phinks. 

And as if on cue, Feitan jumped onto the ledge and near the window. The two didn’t look at him. Phinks blushed madly and Machi cringed. 

“Going out again?” The small male didn’t look at the boss. He wants to say something, but he kept his eyes on the book. “Be back by 5 in the afternoon. We have a meeting around that time.” And gone. 

Chrollo closed his books. Marlene Schuyler. If memories serves him right, she gets whatever she want, whenever she wants it. She has all sorts of underground clients all over the Hunter World. One could say, they would happily give her whatever she pleases. That’s a curious thought. 

Initially, he thought that Feitan tortured her for those three days, but maybe something else happened to him. There was another mystery about Schuyler that wasn’t revealed. All of her clients always want to be in her presence at any given moment. Some sort of drug or Nen ability? He’s not sure, but whatever it is, it ensnared one of his members. 

Whether Machi likes it or not, he’s confronting her privately. Maybe after that, he’s confronting Schuyler. 

* * *

“Easy there, Antonio~ I’m still sensitive.” She whispered in her moan. 

A man stares at her naked form with daring green eyes. His lips invites all to kiss them. His face was sculpted to perfection, and so was all of his upper body. Strong arms were ready to embrace any woman... or man, if he wants to. His smooth voice gave a small laugh on her neck. “Another toy, Marley?”

She giggles before letting out another moan. “Y-yeah!~ T-took m- Nyah! m-most of his sensitivity- ah!”   
  
A wet noise reached her ear which caused her to her wrap her legs around his beautiful body. He hums in a teasing voice, hearing her ready to cum. “Who’s the new one?”

With one last thrust, she cries out, tightening herself around his length. She scratched his back with her polished nails. The man pouts when she pants. Man. How sensitive was the bastard anyways?

Now that he thinks about it, the more sensitive the toy was, the more she played with them or easily gets bored of them she gets and leaves them to become prostitutes of their own will. They all depend on her views on them. This one must’s interested her if she lapped up most of their sense of pleasure. Kind of makes him jealous, but what can he do? They’re only sex friends after all. If they stop having sex, they’re still friends. 

She giggled, which caught his attention. Then it turned into a full laughter as if their fuck session didn’t exhausted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked. She spoke into his ear with her sweet voice. His forest green eyes widen. 

He got up from his laid position to take a good look at her. His voice was now in disbelief. “You’re fucking with me.”

She continues to laugh when she sat up. She smirked at him with daring eyes. “Have I ever lied to you? I’m in fear of my life, but I’m fucking excited!”

His eyes were still wide. He started to laugh out of shock, “A Spider?! No way!” He begins to laugh, plopping his back onto the soft bed. 

She slapped her stomach with child-like play. “I. Am. Not!” Then her back went onto the bed as well, still laughing. The bed bounced her for a second before staring at him with a smirk. 

When Antonio looked back at her, her smirk widened and her ink pooled eyes shown with mischievous intent. He knew that look anywhere. He smirked as well. Licking his inviting lips, his arms went next to her head. “When will our next play date be?” 

She hums as if she has to think about it. But like all Enhancers, they’re pretty straightforward. “How about... tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED THIS AT 3 AM, LET’S GO!  
> Anyways, I want to know your thoughts on this, seeing how I would love to improve on my writing skills. Also, would y’all like a Part 2/Chapter 2? Give me your thoughts if you believe so because I had fun writing this! Hope you lovely writers and readers had a good time, and I’ll type for ya later. Bye bye!


End file.
